Los ojos del verdadero amor
by Phyro Flame Teckniak
Summary: Que hubiera sucedido, si Saga no fue influenciado por la maldad de Kanon, donde Saori, conoce al Saga verdadero, donde ambos pueden conllevar una vida juntos, pues aquí les dejo la versión de lo que sucedería, aun en los malos momentos los lazos del verdadero amor jamar podrán ser quebrantados, espero les guste el fic que están a punto de leer.


Los ojos del verdadero amor

En el mundo hay fuerzas las cuales no las puedes controlar, algunas son poderosas, otras son aplastantes, pero la fuerza más dominante y anonadante es la del amor, algo que puede surgir entre un dios y un mortal, bueno, en este caso, una diosa y un mortal.

Como si se tratara de un sueño, Saori, quien había regresado al santuario, escoltada por sus caballeros de bronce, sintió un cálido sentimiento el cual la hacia sonreír, ver a los caballeros de oro arrodillada frente a ella la hacía sentir completamente avergonzada, en especial el caballero cuyo color de cabello era azul claro, algo le atraía de él, todos los demás guardaban silencio, mientras que Shion, el patriarca del santuario decía algunas palabras.

Shion: Hoy, es un día de gozo y alegría, puesto que nuestra diosa Atena, ha regresado con nosotros. No hay palabras que puedan describir la emoción que sentimos en este momento, solo queda decir, bienvenida a casa diosa Atena.

Todos los caballeros presentes en alta voz gritaron: LARGA VIDA A ATENA.

Saori no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal recibimiento, su mente daba vueltas sin parar ante la noticia que se le dio cuando Seiya y los demás le dijeron que era la reencarnación de Atena. Cuando toda la celebración termino, cada uno de los caballeros se retiraron a descansar. Shion guio a Saori hacia el templo de Atena, donde pasaría la noche, al pasara por la casa de géminis, se detuvo un momento para observa al joven que era el guardián de ese lugar.

Saori: parece frio y muy, imponente.

Shion con una sonrisa miro a la joven ilusa y le respondió.

Shion: al caballero que admiras ahora, es el caballero de géminis, su nombre es Saga, a pesar de su frio exterior, muchas de las personas de los pueblos cercanos lo llaman "la encarnación divina"

Saori miro a Shion como si no lograra entender la última frase dicha:

Saori: ¿encarnación divina?

Shion: tal como lo escucha mi diosa, Saga es muy bondadoso con todos a su alrededor, no juzga a nadie, y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar, pero recientemente paso por la prueba más exigente que la vida puede darle.

Saori: qué tipo de prueba.

Shion dio un leve suspiro y mientras continuaba caminando prosiguió con el relato.

Shion: hace poco, antes de tu llegada, tuvo una lucha con su hermano gemelo, Kanon, pocos saben de la existencia de Kanon, en fin, Kanon empezó a decir palabras sobre la dominación del santuario, y de volverse un dios junto a Saga, todo eso exigía tu muerte, y controlar el poder del santuario, Saga se opuso rotundamente a eso, con el dolor más profundo en su corazón, encerró a Kanon es cabos sounion, después de ese momento, paso varios meses en constante entrenamiento hasta que la maldad que su hermano le introdujo desapareciera para siempre, es el guerrero de corazón más puro que conozco.

Saori dijo en un pequeño susurro el nombre del caballero de géminis, al llegar a sus aposentos, se despidió cordialmente de Shion, al caminar por su templo, fue en dirección a un pequeño balcón el cual le permitía ver todo el santuario, fijo su vista en la casa de géminis y sonrio por unos breves segundos antes de ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Saori despertó muy emocionada, porque sería el día en que podría conocer al caballero qué más quisiera, dio la orden a Shion de que llamara a Saga y le dejara frente a la puerta del templo de Atena. Shion cumplió la voluntad de Atena y trajo a Saga, dejándolo frente a la puerta al gran salón del templo de Atena.

Saga: maestro, porque yo soy al que ha llamado la diosa Atena

Shion: de seguro se dio cuenta de tu corazón bondadoso, y a la vez, quiero que piensen en lo que te eh ofrecido, mi tiempo se termina, y alguien debe ser el siguiente patriarca.

Saga: lo pensare maestro.

Shion dio media vuelta y se fue mientras que Saga permanecía de pie frente a la gran puerta, Saori miro todo lo sucedido a través de una rendija de la puerta, se sentía completamente nerviosa, pero una mala pasada de sus nervios la llevo a perder su equilibrio, cayó hacia adelante, y la puerta se abrió de forma abrupta, Saga alzo la vista tan rápido como pudo, solo logro visualizar el fino cabello purpura antes de que Saori cayera sobre él. Se escucho un gran estruendo, pero al no haber nadie más en ese lugar, no hubo mayor problema.

Saori: eso dolió.

Saga: al parecer, debió doler mucho.

Saori abrió un ojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, al ver que había caído sobre Saga, se ruborizo rápidamente, no podía evitarlo, aquel joven de cabellera frondosa y azul claro, le miraba atentamente con esos ojos que parecían zafiros.

Saga: ¿Diosa Atena, se encuentra usted bien?

Saori: no, estoy bien.

Dentro de su cabeza Saori no paraba de gritar de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

Saga se incorporo y ayudo a Saori a ponerse de pie.

Saga: estoy aquí como lo pediste Atena.

Saori: ¡SAORI!

Saga dio un paso atrás ante tal grito.

Saori bajo la mirada apenada y mientras movía sus manos repitió.

Saori: por favor Saga, llámame por mi nombre, Saori.

Saga miro como Saori alzo su vista lentamente mientras que en sus mejillas se tornaba un leve rubor.

Saga: está bien, Saori, dime, para que me mandaste a llamar.

Saori tomo del brazo a Saga y le pidió que le mostrara el lugar, Saga miraba extrañado a Saori, nunca en su vida había pensado que la diosa Atena seria de ese modo. Cuando Saga salió del templo de Atena con Saori, Shion había llamado a los caballeros dorados, los cuales al ver que géminis estaba con Atena se empezaron a preguntar unos a otros millones de preguntas sobre porque Atena estaba con él.

Al pasar del tiempo, Saga y Saori entablaron una fuerte amistad, la cual fácilmente era confundida ingenuamente por los demás caballeros dorados como una relación. Mientras Saga caminaba a su templo, se encontró que Milo lo estaba esperando.

Milo: vaya Saga, al parecer te has ganado el favor de la diosa Atena, dime, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Saga: no seas tonto Milo, sa….quiero decir, Atena y yo, solo somos amigos.

Milo: Amigos.

Saga: si, amigos.

En ese momento Saori corrió y abrazo por detrás a Saga y con una sonrisa en su rotro le dijo.

Saori: bienvenido de vuelta mi querido géminis.

Milo: QUERIDO

Saga: calla Milo, no es lo que piensas.

Saori: así es Milo, no es lo que piensas, es solo que, Saga es muy especial para mí.

Milo se dio media vuelta y mientras se marchaba a su templo susurro: a veces los chicos buenos se llevan a la chica linda.

Saga miro de reojo a Saori quien le miraba alegremente.

Saga: Saori, creo que te excediste hoy.

Saori: no importa, te extrañaba.

Ambos sonrieron y pasaron a la casa de géminis, donde Saori tenía una sorpresa para Saga, pero la alegría no duraría para siempre.

Shion detecto algo oscuro que se dirigía al templo, al sentir ese cosmo, mando a traer a Atena, quien al llegar al trono del patriarca empezó a desvanecerse un poco.

Shion: Atena que sucede

Saori: no lo sé.

En ese momento el lugar se lleno de oscuridad y Shion logro reconocer la risa y la voz que emanaban de la oscuridad, era Kanon.

Kanon: no dejare que controles el mundo, tu Atena, desaparecerás.

Shion intento detener lo que sucedió pero era tarde, Kanon por medio de su cosmo envolvió a Atena quien empezó a desaparecer de a poco, al sentir ese poder, Saga, se enfureció y se dirigió a Cabos Sounion.

Saga: detén esta estupidez

Kanon: no hermano, estamos cerca, podemos ser dioses.

En medio de la sala, Saori cayó de rodillas, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, al no poder contener mas la angustia, soltó un grito.

Saori: ¡SAGA AYUDAME!

Saga cerró los ojos.

Saga: por el bien de Atena, perdóname hermano.

Kanon no tuvo a donde escapar cuando vio a su hermano lanzar contra él su técnica más poderosa, LA EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS.

La oscuridad desapareció y el cosmo de Kanon se había desvanecido, Saga corrió al templo del patriarca donde encontró a Saori de rodillas, llorando.

Saga: Saori, ya estoy aquí, calma

Saori abrazo fuertemente a Saga y no lo soltó

Shion: Saga, comprendo tu dolor pero, nuestra diosa atena, a desaparecido.

Saga y Saori miraron a Shion.

Saga: maestro, que es lo que dice, ella está aquí, mírela.

Shion desvió la mirada, al parecer el cosmo de Kanon había vuelto invisible a Saori a los ojos de los demás, mas no era invisible a los ojos de Saga.

Saori: Saga, que esta, pasando.

Saga abrazo a Saori para calmarla.

Shion: nadie debe saber que Atena esta desaparecía, nadie, entendido Saga.

Saga asintió y en silencio se dirigió al templo de géminis.

Saori: que sucede Saga.

Saga: mi hermano, Kanon uso su cosmo para hacerte invisible al resto del mundo, pero su truco no funciona ante mis ojos, por ahora deberemos estar juntos, hasta poder revertir esto.

Saori asintió tomando la mano de Saga, quien la sujeto firme y con fuerza.

Pasaron 6 meses desde aquel incidente, Saga y Saori se habían vuelto sumamente unidos en ese tiempo, no se separaban por nada del mundo, Saga se sentía atraído hacia Saori, y viceversa, ese día, fueron a un campo de flores, se recostaron y miraron el cielo.

Saori: eres el caballero más fiel que conozco

Saga: lo dices porque soy el único que puede verte

Saori alzo su mano como intentando atrapar el sol, fue cuando vio que Saga alzo su mano igual y sujetaba la de ella, Saori cerró los ojos y sonríe mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Saga.

Esa noche, tras regresar del campo de flores, en el templo de géminis, Saga se despojo de su armadura.

Saga: iré a tomar un baño, no tardare Saori.

Saga se dirigió en dirección a la bañera, mientras que Saori se sentó en la cama abrazada a sus piernas, Saori sonrio un poco. Cuando Saga se sumergió en el agua, cerró los ojos y pensó en las palabras de Kanon antes de morir, las cuales aun resonaban en su cabeza como un eco constante.

Kanon: no la podrás salvar, a menos que puedas descubrir lo que ella mas quiera.

Saga suspiro un poco y luego susurro: lo que Saori, más quiera.

En ese momento escucho unos pasos, abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Saori, quien sostenía una toalla.

Saori: no, soportaba estar sola y, pensar en lo que sucedió, me asusta.

Saga: tranquila, no te dejare, estaré siempre contigo hasta solucionar esto.

Saori: también, tomare un baño.

Saga: está bien, solo déjame secarme.

Saori: no, no salgas.

Saga miro atentamente a Saori, quien coloco la toalla a un lado de la tina, llevo sus manos a sus hombros y dejo caer su vestido al suelo mostrándose por completo desnuda frente a Saga, quien al verla de ese modo desvió la mirada. Saori entro a la tina y se puso frente te a Saga quien no volteaba a ver, riendo un poco Saori le dijo.

Saori: ya puedes mirar Saga.

Saga regreso la vista, en efecto, el agua ya cubría el cuerpo de Saori.

Saori: puedes darte vuelta, déjame tallar tu espalda.

Saga asintió con un leve nerviosismo, como no sentirse de ese modo, cuando por unos momentos vio a Saori desnuda.

Saori tomo una esponja y empezó a pasarla por la espalda a Saga.

Saga: no deberías hacer esto Saori.

Saori: está bien, fui yo quien decidió tomar un baño junto a ti.

Cuando termino de tallar la espalda de Saga se acerco a él y lo abrazo por detrás apegando su frente a la espalda de Saga.

Saori: ¿puedo ser honesta contigo?

Saga asintió.

Saori: desde que llegue a este lugar, no me sentía feliz.

Saga: es comprensible, estabas en shock, la noticia de que eras la reencarnación de Atena, tu santuario, tus caballeros.

Saga volteo y el abrazo delicadamente, Saori se apego a él.

Saori: debo confesarte algo, desde el inicio, cuando te vi, llamaste mucho mi atención.

Saga se quedo en silencio.

Saori: eres muy, distinto a la clase de chicos que eh conocido, eres fuerte, pero de corazón noble.

Saori se apego más a Saga, quien se estremeció un poco.

Saga: me has, dejado sin palabras.

Saori miro a los ojos a Saga, ambos se miraban fijamente, la luz de la luna ilumino el lugar, los ojos de Saga brillaron mostrándose más claros que antes, y la piel de Saori se volvía de un color blanquecino, fino al tacto.

Saori: caballero de géminis, recibe esta confesión, no de amistad, sino de, amor.

Saori abrazo por el cuello lentamente a Saga sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Saori: se que eres el caballero de Atena, pero, quiero que seas mi caballero, mi caballero, Saga, yo, te amo.

Saga miraba fijamente a los ojos de Saori, la abrazo por su cintura lentamente, al tiempo que una sensación nueva lo abatía.

Saga: Saori, no tenia, idea de tus sentimientos por mí, todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, pensé que me veías como a un caballero más, al parecer, una diosa

Saori: se ha enamorado de un mortal.

Saori y Saga, cerrando sus ojos, al tiempo que sellaban sus sentimientos en un beso, el cual parecía que detuvo el tiempo.

Al salir del baño, Saori se encontraba de pie frente a la cama, Saga avanzo hacia ella, y abrazándola por su cintura desde la espalda susurro a su oído.

Saga: Diosa Atena, con toda honestidad, y sin duda alguna, acepto su confesión de amor, quiero que sepa, que este caballero de géminis, la ama, demasiado.

Saori coloco sus manos sobre las manos de Saga y cerró los ojos.

Saori: mi caballero, mi querido Saga.

Saga apego la espalda de Saori a su pecho y susurro.

Saga: mi diosa, mi amada Saori.

Saori volteo, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Saga mientras lentamente se colocaba sobre la cama con Saga sobre ella, coloco una mano sobre el rostro de su amado y le dijo.

Saori: mi amor, gracias a ti no tengo miedo, se que juntos, hallaremos solución a esto.

Saga se sentía de un modo extraño, tenía frente a sus ojos Saori, a la diosa Atena, quien había revelado sus sentimientos hacia él, su corazón latía a mil, y de sus labios dejaba escapar unos leves suspiros, Saga, tomo la mano de Saori y cerró los ojos.

Saori: mi querido géminis.

Saga: mi amada Atena.

Saori: Saga, vuélvete uno conmigo.

Saga se quedo estático al oír esas palabras que salieron de los labios de su amada.

Saga: Saori….

Saori acerco más a Saga hacia ella.

Saori: Saga….

Ambos cerraron los ojos, acercaron sus labios dándose un beso, después, tras el cobijo de la luna, Saga acepto, tomando las manos de su amada y entrelazando sus dedos, el reclamo a Saori como suya, finalmente eran uno, Saga tomo por la cintura a Saori asegurándose de no lastimarla, entrando en la intimidad de Saori empezó a moverse, Saori coloco sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Saga quien a cada embestida que daba hacia que Saori perdiera un poco a poco el pudor, ambos se habían expuesto el uno al otro por completo y sin barrera alguna, Saori se abrazo a Saga.

Saori: Saga, Saga.

Repetía su nombre al recibir las embestidas que su amado le proporcionaba, su cadera empezaba a moverse por sí sola, Saga cerro un ojo, en ese momento, Saori se coloco sobre él, Saga miro como Saori hacia que la invadiera de nuevo, Saori mando su cabeza hacia tras mientras dejaba escapar un gemido, parecía que ambos perdían su conciencia y se guiaran solo por su instinto, Saori sentía como sus caderas se movían por si solas sobre su amado. Saori tomo las manos de su amado y entrelazaron sus dedos, Saga la recostó una vez más sobre la cama y empezó a embestirla una vez más, amos perdidos en un frenesí de placer, un mar de satisfacción. Llegado al punto límite, Saori se abrazo a Saga quien al dar la ultima embestida hizo que Saori arqueara su espalda dejando escapar un gemido, Saga cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, acto seguido Saori se recostó sobre él.

Saori: te amo mi caballero de géminis.

Saga: te amo mi diosa Atena.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y cayeron dormidos.

Aquella noche quedaría guardada en sus memorias para siempre.

Cuando amaneció al día siguiente, Saga se despertó, mirando a su lado a Saori, quien aun dormía plácidamente abrazándolo, sonrio y beso a su amada.

Saga: mi diosa despierta, ya amaneció.

Saori: buenos días, mi caballero.

Saori aun soñolienta se levanto, ambos se vistieron y salieron del templo, al llegar al salón del patriarca, Saori vio su báculo en el suelo y lo levanto, Shion miro que el báculo se movía solo.

Shion: sabia que regresarías Kanon.

Los caballeros dorados aparecieron delante del patriarca.

Saga: que es todo esto.

Shion: mira saga, el báculo de Atena se mueve por sí solo,

Todos los caballeros dorados se prepararon para su ataque, Saori se quedo paralizada del miedo, Saga se coloco frente a Atena y miro a los demás caballeros.

Saga: estan todos locos, no es Kanon, es Atena, deténganse.

Shion cerró los ojos y dio la orden de atacar. Todos los caballeros dorados lanzaron sus máximos ataques. Saori se quedo detrás de Saga horrorizada ante lo que veía, Saga, coloco sus manos frente a él, ante el asombro de todos, Saga empezó a detener el ataque.

Saga: todos ustedes, no pueden ver, pero yo si puedo verla, veo a Atena, y más que a Atena, puedo ver a Saori.

El cosmo de Saga empezó a elevarse más y más.

Saga: y mientras viva, LA PROTEGERE CON MI VIDA.

Hubo una tremenda explosión en el salón, todos miraron como el cosmo de Saga había alcanzado proporciones gigantescas, fue cuando vieron a Atena detrás de el sosteniendo el báculo, cuando hubo desaparecido el ataque todos miraron a Saga.

Saga: Porque para mí, no es solo mi diosa, ella es.

Todos miraban atentos a Saga.

Saga: Ella es, la mujer, a quien más amo.

Saori no pudo dejar escapar algunas lagrimas y abrazo a Saga por detrás, los caballeros dorados no salían de su asombro.

Shion: ya entiendo, tú eras el único que podía verla, el cosmo de Kanon no te afecto nunca, tu podías verla, porque no estabas mirando a la diosa Atena, estabas mirando al amor de tu vida, la mirabas, con los ojos del verdadero amor.

Una vez que todo había terminado, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Saga acepto ser el nuevo patriarca del santuario, acto seguido, y sin pensarlo, unió su vida junto a la de Saori, ambos permanecerían juntos, para siempre.

Shion llevo a cabo la ceremonia del matrimonio.

Saori: Amado mío, estás seguro de esto.

Saga: como Atena siempre necesitara de su caballero de géminis, yo siempre necesitare de ti, Saori.

Desde ese momento, Saga le hizo una promesa a Saori, la cual nunca rompería, no importaba cuantas veces Atena reencarnara, el siempre renacería a su lado, para protegerla, y amarla, por toda la eternidad.

FIN


End file.
